


Care Package

by btamamura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: After being away for a few months on an errand for Professor Oak, Tracey returns to Pallet Town to find a package from Ash in his bedroom.





	Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This is the final piece in my birthday countdown one-shot challenge, and it stars not only my absolute favourite character in the Pokemon franchise, not only the character to draw me in, but a character who has a very special place in my heart for all that he'd been responsible for over the years, including his appearance in the episode of the day I dealt with traumatic memories helping me to calm down.
> 
> The only warning applicable to this is that it might get a little OOC.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

Tracey Sketchit stretched as he entered his bedroom. He'd been away for a few months on a special errand for Professor Oak, but he was glad to finally be back in Pallet Town. He'd been granted time to rest up after such a long trip, then there would be a meal at the Ketchum house with the professor and Delia Ketchum to welcome him back.

He removed his heavy backpack and set it down near the door, making sure it was out of the way so nobody would trip on it. He'd already released his Pokemon into the plantation, knowing they would like to spend time with their friends after being away for so long.

As he moved around his room, getting a change of clothes, he saw a package sitting atop his desk.

_Tracey Sketchit_

_C/O Professor Oak_

_Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town_

_Kanto_

He had to admit he was curious as to what could be inside. But, first, he really needed a shower.  _I'll open it when I come back._ He finished gathering clean clothes and his toiletries, then left his bedroom.

***

The shower had been refreshing and he felt much better being in clean and comfortable clothes. He hadn't forgotten about the package sitting on his desk. He picked it up and carried it to the bed, sitting down on it. He shifted position so he took up the length of the bed, though he still sat upright. He set the package on his lap and proceeded to open it with care. 

_Alola from Alola!_

A postcard was the first thing he saw with the greeting. He picked it up. 

_Hey, Trace! Sorry I keep missing you, we really need to catch up sometime, huh? Anyway, I felt bad for continuing to miss you, so I thought I'd send you a care package from the Alola region. There are some souvenirs as well as something that I hope helps you with watching Pokemon._

_I hope it reached you in safe condition._

_Your friend,_

_Ash Ketchum_

Tracey smiled at the consideration of the ten-year-old. It was true, they had missed each other a few times. Usually, it was because he was helping Misty and her sisters at the Cerulean Gym at the same time Ash had returned to Pallet Town upon completion of a journey through a new region. He'd heard recently that Ash and his friends from Alola had recently visited Kanto, and not only them, but even Brock and Misty had stopped by Oak's lab. Tracey had been sorry he'd missed out on that.

He set the postcard down carefully and reached into the box to see what gifts Ash had sent him. There was a lei made to look like a Pokemon called Comfey, some cleaned seashells only found on the beaches of the islands of the Alola region, some photos of the Pokemon belonging to Ash's new friends, including an Alolan Vulpix. There were keychains from the islands Ash had visited and a small plush of a Pyukumuku.

He soon reached the bottom of the box and found the final item. It was wrapped and an envelope sat atop it. He decided to read the contents of the envelope first. He unsealed it and pulled out a greeting card that said  _Happy Birthday_ and had a picture of the Alolan starters Rowlet, Litten and Popplio sitting around a birthday cake and wearing colourful hats. He opened the card.

_To Tracey_

_Sorry, I'm gonna miss your birthday, aren't I? I'd call you on the day, but you'd be roaming, right? Anyway, I saw this and thought you might like it. Happy birthday, Trace! I hope you like it!_

_Ash_

Tracey's birthday had been while he was on his errand. Part of why there would be a dinner at the Ketchum residence was to make up for him being away from his new home during it. Still, the thought was what mattered, and he appreciated Ash's kindness. He lifted the wrapped gift out of the box, the largest item in there. He carefully unwrapped it.

_A Guide to the Pokemon of Alola_ was what the cover read. The illustration was a map of the region and silhouettes of the Pokemon expected to be in the book.

Tracey opened it and had a look through. The guide was quite detailed, not just with text descriptions but even the illustrations. There were photos and sketches that showed every angle of each Pokemon. It was a thick book, one that might take a few days to read.

Tracey felt fatigue setting in, he decided he needed to take a nap. He carefully placed the gifts back in the box and set the box on his desk. He would properly sort them out when he was more awake. He would also have to remember to send a letter to Ash to thank him for the wonderful gifts. He would call, but the timezones were different and he knew Ash was attending a school, so he couldn't afford to be up all night talking.

He also knew he'd have to add a couple of things, a couple of gifts for Ash. One would definitely be a sketch, maybe of some of the Pokemon from the book. 

But, that would happen later, when he was more awake to prepare it properly. 

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: It's my personal headcanon that, during the Kanto episodes of Sun and Moon, Tracey was in another region on an errand for Professor Oak. It's what gets me through the fact we could've seen him again but he was nowhere to be seen.
> 
> My one-shot challenge is complete and tomorrow is my birthday! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated, but please, no flames.


End file.
